


Связь

by krys_c, Lindwurm



Category: The Black Company Series - Glen Cook
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mindfuck, Pre-Slash, Stockholm Syndrome, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krys_c/pseuds/krys_c, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уход со службы Госпожи имеет свою цену. Костоправу предстоит оплатить свободу своих братьев, спасая жизнь заклятого врага.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Связь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685092) by [krys_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krys_c/pseuds/krys_c). 



> для команды Black Company на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2015
> 
> Вканонное AU от финала второй книги ("Тени сгущаются").

– Ты исчерпал мое терпение, лекарь.  
Никогда еще не слышал такой нежной угрозы. Я содрогнулся, лошадь подо мной фыркнула, почуяв мой страх. Одноглазый бросил на меня косой взгляд: он что-то заподозрил, но не был до конца уверен.  
– А ты мое исчерпала уже давно, – мысленно ответил я Госпоже.  
– Я не приказывала Взятым преследовать вас. Они вновь ослушались меня.  
Я пожал плечами.  
– Но они оба нужны мне, – продолжала она. – А Хромой – самый сильный из тех, кто еще со мной.  
Не "был самым сильным". Вот черт.  
– Ты тоже потерял слишком многих союзников. Я вижу оставшихся, они на корабле в гавани Медополиса. Совсем рядом.  
Тот же нежный, прекрасный голос. От этого ее слова звучали еще страшнее.  
– Насколько тебе дороги их жизни, лекарь?  
Ильмо. Лейтенант. Масло с Ведьмаком. Все остальные. После недавней гибели Капитана мы еще острее чувствовали, что стали друг для друга семьей. Так бывает, когда внезапно оказываешься сиротой.  
Я сдался.  
– Чего ты хочешь?

Я нашел его, как и оставил: болтающимся на суку. Жаль было портить такую прекрасную картину, но что еще мне оставалось?..  
Он казался мертвым, но, когда я обрезал веревку, опустил его на землю и ослабил петлю на шее, он втянул в себя воздух. Жутко было смотреть, как он оживает. Он распахнул глаза. Уставился на меня полным ненависти взглядом, вцепился в мое плечо – так крепко и отчаянно, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, – и потерял сознание. Я прикинул, что делать дальше. Я знал, что ничем не могу ему помочь, и вдруг с изумлением понял, что почти сожалею об этом. Его раны уже даже не кровоточили – крови почти не осталось. Но сердце продолжало биться, я ощущал слабый пульс, частый и неровный, но настойчивый. Что-то в этом биении подсказывало, что даже беспамятство не спасло его от боли. Чем дольше я слушал, тем сильнее становилось желание сделать хоть что-то. Проклятье.  
Он очнулся, сжал мое плечо сильнее.  
– Все хорошо, – сказал я.  
Какой бред.  
– Она поможет тебе, как только будет здесь.  
Мы оба понимали, что это будет не скоро.  
– Что ты натворил? – едва выговорил он.  
Я только теперь вспомнил о зернах Черного замка. Его глаза расширились.  
– Вырежь их! – хриплым шепотом потребовал он.  
– Она найдет способ... – начал я.  
– Так долго... не продержусь.  
Этого я не учел.  
Он нехотя отпустил мое плечо и положил руку себе на грудь.  
– Здесь. Растет. Жрет... мою душу.  
Я сомневался в питательности его души, даже если она у него была, но звучало все равно кошмарно. Звучало как сущий ад, и именно я его туда отправил.  
– Черт с тобой, – уступил я. – Но не здесь. Ты переживешь поездку верхом?  
Не мог я притащить его в гостиницу, хозяин которой помогал нам с западней. Толстяк не заслужил такого.  
– Привяжи меня к седлу, – велел Хромой.  
У меня была идея получше. Лошадь испуганно фыркнула, почуяв кровь и смерть, но позволила мне поднять его в седло. Потом я вскочил следом и, стоя на стременах, ухитрился посадить его впереди себя, боком. Теперь я мог придерживать его, не теряя поводья. Отлично.  
Конечно, сделать все это достаточно осторожно было невозможно, от боли он снова провалился в беспамятство. Так было даже лучше: он пропустил большую часть пути.  
Очнувшись, он уткнулся лицом мне в плечо. Каждый раз, когда лошадь оступалась, я слышал скрежет его зубов. Проклятые ухабы.  
– Почти добрались, – сказал я.  
Он едва заметно кивнул, показывая, что услышал. Похоже, ему было слишком больно, чтобы говорить.  
Но вблизи деревни он все же нашел в себе силы:  
– Не позволяй никому меня видеть, – еле слышно прошептал он, не поднимая головы. – Не смогу защищаться...  
У меня мелькнула мысль, что в этот раз мы, пожалуй, действительно могли бы его прикончить.  
Я стянул плащ, второй рукой продолжая придерживать Хромого, а затем завернул его в плотную ткань. Въезжая в деревню, я накинул капюшон ему на голову.  
Предоставив лошадь заботам мальчишки-конюшего, я спросил комнату в трактире и поднялся со своей ношей на второй этаж. Положив Хромого на кровать, я заплатил хозяину и велел служанке принести горячей воды, а затем оставить нас в покое.  
Наконец все было готово. Я взял скальпель. Хромой по-прежнему лежал на спине, неотрывно глядя на меня жуткими темными глазами.  
Свободной рукой я коснулся его груди над двумя зияющими ранами.  
– Здесь?  
Он прикрыл веки: "Да".  
К моему удивлению, он оставался в сознании и после того, как я сделал первый надрез. Похоже, до последнего сопротивлялся тому, что росло у него внутри.  
Камешки, несколько часов назад бывшие едва ли с ноготь, превратились в блестящий черный булыжник размером с три кулака. Пришлось воспользоваться небольшой пилой для ампутаций. Вскрыв грудную клетку, я начал вырезать обсидиан, надеясь, что кожаные перчатки защитят меня. Они отлично справились в первый раз, но теперь эта чертова штука пробудилась.  
Хромой не сводил с меня взгляда.  
Наконец дело было сделано. Я отложил скальпель и вытащил камень. Хромой облегченно выдохнул, и глаза его потухли.  
Я потряс его за плечо, похлопал по впалым щекам. Как, черт возьми, вернуть к жизни пятисотлетний труп?! Положив камень на стол, я стянул насквозь пропитавшиеся кровью перчатки, сунул руку в разрез, опустил ладонь на сердце и начал осторожно, ритмично сжимать его.  
Я слышал об этом способе, но никогда прежде не прибегал к нему. Мысль о том, что я в буквальном смысле держу в руке сердце одного из самых смертоносных существ этого мира, не слишком помогала. Теперь-то я догадываюсь, что решающую роль сыграли все же не мои усилия, а желание вернуть его к жизни.  
Он открыл глаза, увидел меня, и лишь тогда его сердце дернулось под моей рукой. Я поспешно разжал ладонь. Он неглубоко вдохнул, и легкие расправились. Секунду я стоял как вкопанный, пялясь в раскрытую грудную клетку. Потом спохватился, что нужно его залатать.  
Он не позволил мне зашивать остальные раны. Как ни странно, он мог говорить и даже попросил воды. Я не был уверен, что это хорошая идея, но понадеялся, что хуже не станет.  
Убрав инструменты, я решил спуститься за едой. И элем. Не хотелось признаваться в этом даже себе, но эта операция меня здорово потрясла.  
Стоило мне шагнуть к двери, как его охватила паника.  
– Нет, останься!  
Я остановился.  
– Скоро вернусь.  
– Не уходи.  
Он почти умолял.  
– Почему? – спросил я.  
Он не ответил. Я повернулся к двери.  
– Я не... Твоя энергия меня поддерживает. Когда ты рядом.  
Ему явно претило в этом признаваться, но я не оставил ему выбора.  
В дверь постучали. Хозяин таверны пришел узнать, не нужно ли чего. Я приоткрыл дверь – так, чтобы он не увидел Хромого, – и попросил еды и эля.  
Похоже, призрак удачи еще не оставил Взятого.

Госпожа пришла в ярость, узнав о зернах Черного замка. Она не смогла связаться с Хромым – ему не хватало на это сил, – и ей пришлось поверить мне на слово, что он не только не окочурился, но даже слегка оклемался.  
Хромой пожелал, чтобы я лег рядом – дескать, так ему будет легче продержаться, да и теплее заодно. Насчет последнего он точно был прав: я не раз закапывал трупы менее холодные, чем он, а ведь в комнате было натоплено. В конце концов я уступил, хотя мне было неприятно оказаться так близко.  
Мне действительно хотелось ему помочь. Сильно. Вряд ли это было мое собственное желание. Может, Госпожа внушила его мне, чтобы спасти своего слугу? Или это сделал сам Хромой? Но все мои подозрения ничего не могли изменить.  
В ту ночь мне приснилось, что я держу его сердце в ладони. Оно билось, а он смотрел на меня. Я проснулся, так и не сумев прочитать этот взгляд, и обнаружил, что повернулся во сне. Хромой лежал на спине. Не спал: его глаза были открыты, в них отражался свет луны. Моя рука лежала поперек бинтов на его груди. Боль наверняка была чудовищная. Я решил было убрать руку.  
– Верни, – хрипло приказал он.  
Я опустил руку ниже. Там тоже хватало ран, но не настолько серьезных. Кажется, ему стало чуть легче дышать.  
– Ты спал хоть немного? – спросил я, уставившись в темноту.  
– Нет, – ответил он.  
– Могу я что-то сделать?  
– Уже делаешь.  
Некоторое время мы молчали.  
– Почему Она приказала тебе вернуться?  
– Сказала, что ты нужен ей живым. Что ты самый сильный из оставшихся, и стал еще нужнее теперь, когда Отряд ей больше не служит.  
– Зачем ушли?..  
Я удивился – с чего ему вдруг вздумалось поболтать, – и тут же понял, что он хотел отвлечься от боли.  
– Думаю, мы попросту устали. Слушай, если б ты не погнался за нами...  
Должно быть, я неловко шевельнулся. Он зашипел от боли. Я поспешно отстранился, он протестующе вскрикнул, и я вернул руку на прежнее место. Я действительно чувствовал, как он впитывает мою силу. Безумие – делиться с ним своей жизнью, заботиться о нем... я ничего не мог с собой поделать. Я должен был быть в ужасе от происходящего, но не ощущал ни тени страха.  
– Ты всегда был слишком отзывчив, Костоправ, – сказал он, переведя дух. – Я понял это, еще когда впервые увидел тебя в Розах.  
Я решил не говорить ему, что мы встречались и раньше. В тот раз я помог Меняющему сбросить его, оглушенного, в подвал рушащегося здания.  
– Когда вы захватили нас с Шепот, ты не дал Корвусу пытать меня. Тебе почти удалось убить меня сегодня, но ты все же не дал мне умереть. Это ж надо...  
Его слова подали мне идею.  
– Ворон же тогда тебе пальцы отрезал. Есть надежда, что получится с рукой тоже?..  
– Ей это под силу. Если Она успеет прежде, чем...  
– Она успеет, – сказал я с показной уверенностью.  
От всех моих медицинских навыков в эту минуту не было никакой пользы: я не мог даже облегчить боль, оставалось только ждать и гадать, сможет ли он продержаться.  
– Не умеешь ты врать, Костоправ, – прошептал он.  
– ...А до тех пор я буду делать все, что смогу.  
Это, по крайней мере, не было ложью.

Что только ни придет в голову, когда лежишь в темноте без сна.  
– Шепот ведь сейчас в Медополисе? Не думал ее позвать?  
– Я чувствую, она ищет меня, но если увидит таким... Искушение может быть велико.  
– Сдается мне, ты путаешь ее со своими покойными приятелями. Это вы готовы были перегрызть друг другу глотки, а Шепот – в первую очередь солдат.  
Он задумался.  
– Может, ты и прав. Хотя она сама решила преследовать вас, не зная, – у него на миг перехватило дыхание, – что я уже собрался в погоню.  
Пожалуй, ему было виднее.  
– Она солдат, не лекарь, – продолжал он. – Мало чем поможет. Не хочу рисковать.  
– Дело твое, – я бы пожал плечами, если б не опасался сделать ему больно.  
Все это было совершенно неправильно, но сопротивляться не хотелось. Заботиться о нем казалось естественным. Конечно, я понимал, что ничего естественного тут нет, но каким-то образом это не имело значения. Моя помощь была ему отчаянно нужна, и он даже не пытался это скрыть. Конечно, он использовал меня, но и это мало что значило. Мысли путались, что лишний раз доказывало: мной управляет заклятие. Как будто и так не ясно было.

Госпожа возникла на пороге на следующий день.  
– Благодарю, лекарь. Ты свободен.  
Она не предлагала мне покинуть комнату, а отпускала меня. Совсем. Я вдруг понял, что не готов уйти.  
– Ну, я пошел? – сказал я Хромому.  
Он обжег меня язвительным взглядом. Немногим раньше он признал, что возможности Госпожи далеко не безграничны.  
– Подожду внизу, – сказал я ей. – Позови, если буду нужен.  
На Хромого я не смотрел. Не хотелось мне видеть его реакцию. Не знаю, что сильнее бы выбило меня из колеи: триумф или удивление.  
Внизу не было ни души. Трактирщика пришлось ждать целую вечность, после чего он еще столько же ходил за пивом. К тому времени я едва не рехнулся, слушая крики. Знал бы заранее, как это будет ужасно – не ждал бы Госпожу с таким нетерпением...  
Он кричал, и кричал, и кричал. Я пил – а что мне еще оставалось. Но я так и не смог избавиться от ощущения, что мучительная боль пропитала весь дом.

Она так и не позвала. Когда стемнело и крики стихли, я поднялся наверх. Она стояла у окна, точно как я описывал столько лет назад. Хромой, похоже, был в обмороке. Или?..  
– Как он? – спросил я.  
– Ты хорошо потрудился, лекарь, – произнесла она, не поворачиваясь. Ее нежный голос звучал успокаивающе. – И когда убивал его, и когда спасал. Ты сделал все, что мог.  
Я бросился к кровати. Что она натворила?!  
Он дышал. Черт, да мне-то что за дело?  
– Со временем он вернется в строй, – продолжала она. – До тех пор мне от него мало проку. Большего я сделать не могу, так что...  
– Я могу, – услышал я собственный голос.  
Она посмотрела на меня, изогнув бровь.  
– Я могу помочь ему восстановиться.  
Черт меня дери, во что я только что ввязался?!

– Ее заклятий на тебе нет, – сказал он мне той ночью.  
Госпожа уже отбыла, прихватив камень Черного замка. Мы лежали бок о бок в темноте, обоим не спалось.  
– А все мои – удерживают во мне жизнь.  
Я попытался устроиться удобнее, не сделав ему больно.  
– Решение ты принял сам, – продолжал он. – Говорю же, ты слишком отзывчив.  
Я не поверил ему ни на миг.

Шепот прибыла через несколько дней с приказом доставить Хромого в Чары. Я отправился с ними, стараясь облегчить ему путешествие. Невыполнимая задача, но я сделал, что мог.  
Все ковры были уничтожены, так что Шепот достала карету – хорошую, с рессорами, но сразу до Чар мы бы не дотянули. Хромой окончательно рехнулся бы от боли – не то чтоб он и так был в здравом уме. Торопиться было некуда: даже оказавшись в Башне, он все равно был бы бесполезен Госпоже. Поэтому мы отправились в Медополис и сели на корабль, рассчитывая, что Странник встретит нас в Опале и подкинет до Чар на первом же готовом ковре.  
Однажды, когда море было особенно неспокойно, я распаковал Анналы. Чтение всегда меня успокаивало. Я сам не заметил, как начал читать вслух.  
– Дальше, – нетерпеливо велел Хромой, когда я умолк.  
Его это тоже успокаивало. Когда корабль вошел в гавань Опала, мы добрались до середины рассказа о службе Отряда в Яшме.

– Ты же знаешь, что я тебя ненавижу, – то ли сказал, то ли спросил он.  
– Знаю, – ответил я.  
Мы шли по верхней террасе башни в Чарах. Хромой тяжело опирался на мою руку, но держался на ногах увереннее, чем в прошлый раз.  
Он выздоравливал, хоть и медленно. По словам Госпожи, мое вмешательство дало ему шанс; иначе обсидиан достиг бы таких размеров, что ей пришлось бы разорвать его тело пополам, чтобы уничтожить камень. Но и так я долгое время не был уверен, что он вообще встанет на ноги, – пока не случился тот прорыв.  
Шепот немало удивила меня: я никак не думал, что Взятые способны на дружеские чувства. Но ее приязнь была очевидна – если можно назвать этим словом те мрачные, сдержанные отношения, которые заменяют Взятым приязнь. Вспоминая сомнения Хромого, я пришел к выводу, что тогда в нем говорили боль и страх. Шепот не причинила бы ему вреда.  
Каждый раз, оказываясь в Башне, она находила время заглянуть к нему. Ее чарующий голос делал рассказы о кровавых расправах с повстанцами еще ужаснее. Я слушал с содроганием, но не слушать не мог.  
Сам я почти все время проводил в одной комнате с Хромым. Благодаря Госпоже он больше не нуждался в моем постоянном присутствии, но польза от этого все равно была. Иногда он хотел, чтобы я лежал рядом, но чаще я спал на циновке. Не так уж плохо, а мне есть, с чем сравнивать. Еду – неизменно горячую и вкусную – приносил солдат из гарнизона Башни. Хромой наотрез отказывался есть, а у меня аппетит был отменный – может, из-за того, что он тянул из меня силы.  
Я не был пленником, о чем мне порой приходилось напоминать самому себе. Я мог свободно ходить по Башне, но обычно ограничивался вылазками в библиотеку, чтобы захватить несколько книг и сразу же вернуться. Изнывая от вынужденного бездействия, Хромой заставил меня таскать ему трактаты по колдовству. Однако сперва, к его немалому возмущению, ему пришлось научить меня читать все эти закорючки. Впрочем, я быстро схватывал.  
Он что-то там рассчитывал, мысленно переставлял формулы, а я по мере надобности изображал говорящий справочник. Вскоре я обнаружил, что частично понимаю смысл прочитанного. Речь шла о лечебной магии, что ничуть меня не удивило. Я с удвоенным усердием продолжил копаться в книгах, надеясь, что заклятье Хромого сработает, и гадая: может, и я... да нет, старина Костоправ слишком стар, чтобы выучиться новым трюкам. Но ведь это не было сплошной тарабарщиной. И как много пользы было от Одноглазого, когда он помогал мне с ранеными!.. Хромой не возражал, что в свободные моменты я читаю, что попало. Не уверен, что он вообще замечал, чем я занят.  
Надо было видеть его лицо, когда мне далось заклинание, унимающее боль.

Тем вечером я спал на циновке, но посреди ночи он позвал меня. В эти дни ему становилось то лучше, то хуже, но так плохо не было уже несколько недель. Он с усилием глотал воздух, время от времени по телу пробегали мелкие судороги, и тогда у него совсем перехватывало дыхание. На ощупь он показался мне совершенно ледяным . Я осторожно пристроился рядом и начал сплетать вычитанное накануне заклинание. Я решил, что если оно не сработает, начну звать на помощь. Оставлять его в таком состоянии было нельзя, кто-то другой должен быть сообщить Госпоже. Она так и не простила ему неповиновение, так что сам бы он ее не позвал.  
Сперва я думал, что ему полегчало за счет моей силы. Затем он внезапно расслабился – я только тут понял, как он был напряжен, – сделал глубокий вдох... и понял, что случилось.  
– Как?.. – выдохнул он, изумленно уставившись на меня.  
Я хмыкнул, стараясь не отвлекаться от заклинания. Оно даже мне казалось неумелым, зато оно работало. О таком эффекте я и не мечтал.  
– Продолжай, хочу его изучить, – велел он, закрывая глаза.  
Поддерживать заклинание оказалось сложнее, чем я думал. В конце концов я его упустил.  
Он вынырнул из транса. Я забеспокоился, не стало ли ему хуже.  
– Оставь, – сказал он. Не удосужился сообщить раньше, что заклинание больше не нужно. – Как ты додумался?  
Он все еще был ошеломлен.  
– Нашел кое-что, что все-таки смог понять, – пожал плечами я.  
– Нет, как ты додумался направить заклинание через связь?  
Через что?  
– Через магический резонанс между нами.  
Чудно. Теперь я резонирую со Взятым. Просто охренеть.  
– Ты об этом понятия не имеешь, да? – усмехнулся он. – Твое заклинание сработало в десятки раз сильнее, чем полагалось, потому что ты использовал связь.  
Я попытался уложить это в голове.  
– То есть на других не сработает?  
Он слегка удивился. В самом деле, и с чего бы мне заботиться о ком-то другом.  
– Нет, – отмахнулся он. – Оно было бы почти бесполезно, в магии ты бездарь. Но через связь!..  
Я не видел его таким оживленным с того дня, когда мы почти что его прикончили. Да что там, он был в восторге.  
– Ты должен выучить и другие заклинания. Зажги свечу. Начнем сейчас же.

Тогда он едва мог пошевелить рукой, а какой-то месяц спустя ковылял по верхней террасе, с сокрушительной силой вцепившись в мою руку, и рассказывал, как сильно меня ненавидит. Вид с террасы открывался изумительный: заходящее солнце окрасило стелы внизу рыжим, от них падали лиловые тени. Над нами с пронзительными криками носились стрижи.  
– Эта связь, – сказал я, чтобы не говорить о ненависти, – откуда она вообще взялась?  
– Она возникла, когда ты пытался не дать мне умереть. Твое упорство сыграло ключевую роль.  
– То есть, если я передумаю, она исчезнет?  
– Все куда сложнее, – ответил он, но легкое напряжение в голосе его выдало.  
Теперь ему было намного лучше, но он еще больше зависел от заклинаний… от меня.  
Тема ненависти внезапно открылась мне с новой стороны.

– Ты невольно загнал Хромого в угол, – задумчиво сказала Госпожа. Она вызвала меня впервые с тех пор, как я прибыл в Башню. – Он не сумел этого предвидеть, но теперь понял, что слишком от тебя зависит. Это его пугает, а он не из пугливых. Я не знаю, что он может сделать, – похоже, она была действительно встревожена. – Я не рискну использовать Око, в нынешнем состоянии он может его не пережить.  
Я ощутил укол страха – не за себя. Снова это заклятие морочит мне голову... Вернее, играет с чувствами.  
Госпожа понимающе кивнула.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал, лекарь. Я благодарна тебе за то, что ему стало лучше. Скоро он пригодится на Западном фронте.  
– Он еще не готов! – выпалил я, не подумав, и тут же поправился: – Едва ноги таскает.  
– Значит, возьмет ковер, – отрезала она. – Мне нужна его магия, а не ноги. Не перебивай меня, лекарь.  
У меня по спине побежали мурашки.  
– Я хочу дать тебе защиту на случай, если его страх и ненависть толкнут его на... неразумный поступок.  
Она подняла руки, и меня на миг ослепил теплый золотистый свет. Он омыл меня и исчез.  
– Этого хватит на один удар. Если он нанесет его, не жди второго – используй его имя.  
И она назвала мне его истинное имя, вот так просто.

Ночью я попытался разобраться в своих чувствах. Это было необходимо, если я собирался использовать против Хромого его имя. В тот момент сама мысль об этом приводила меня в ужас, хотя Госпожа заверила меня, что ничего непоправимого не случится. Но я знал, что магия поддерживает в нем жизнь, и не был готов проверять, сможет ли он выжить без нее.  
Умирать я тоже не был готов.  
И все же, когда именно я попал под чары? Мне вспомнилось, как Хромой вцепился в меня, едва очнувшись. В его глазах пылала ненависть. Может, он пришел в такую ярость оттого, что понял – чтобы выжить, придется создавать связь, а рядом только я? Может, то, что я принял за обморок, было трансом?.. Именно тогда я впервые захотел помочь ему. Или то минутное помрачение рассудка в самом деле было моим собственным, а он использовал его, чтобы зацепиться?  
Все это было не важно. Мне следовало думать о настоящем. Как ни странно, размышлять о заклятии теперь оказалось легче. Не защитная ли магия Госпожи прочистила мне мозги?

Итак... Я его боялся. Еще я боялся _за_ него. В этом не было ничего профессионального, мое отношение было глубоко личным. Ему нужна была помощь, и он сделал так, что я сам едва ли не с радостью делился с ним силой. Но этим дело не ограничивалось: заклятье работало словно какое-то дикое приворотное зелье. Мне хотелось верить, что он этого не задумывал. Может, на пороге смерти ему просто отчаянно хотелось, чтобы кому-то было не все равно.  
Я едва не поддался порыву встать с циновки и напрямую спросить его о природе заклятья. Не сможет же он вечно отрицать, что я заколдован. К тому же он все равно не спит – это я точно чувствовал, – значит... Что?! Черт возьми, я действительно его чувствовал. Он не шевелился, дышал спокойно, точно во сне (и легко, отметил я по привычке), ничто не выдавало его, но я знал: он не спит. Сосредоточившись на этом ощущении, я понял, что он раздражен и мрачен.  
Зависимость пугает, это я мог понять. Но ведь ему самому будет хуже, если он уничтожит того, из кого черпает силы. Я попытался представить себя на его месте, но быстро сдался. Затем вдруг осознал: мне было бы крайне неприятно понимать, что тот, кто так старается мне помочь, на самом деле меня ненавидит.  
Но ненависти я не испытывал. Боялся, злился – да, но ненависть угасла, и я сомневался, что тут виновато заклятье. В самом начале я действительно ненавидел, только желание помочь было сильнее, а ненависть могла подождать ради моих друзей из Отряда.

Восточный фронт растянулся в нескольких милях от границы Ветреного Края. Много лет назад в лесах поблизости мы с Вороном выследили Хромого и Шепот. Госпожа дала тогда Ворону шанс прикончить Хромого, да только он им не воспользовался. Не знаю, как все могло бы повернуться, если бы Ворон решил иначе.  
Теперь Хромой по большей части занимался планированием кампании против повстанцев. Со дня нашего прибытия он только раз участвовал в битве, нападая на врагов с воздуха. Я в это время старался отвлечься полезным делом, помогая в полевом госпитале. Отвлечься не вышло, но пользу многочисленным раненым я определенно принес. Заодно убедился, что в магии я действительно полный бездарь.  
С тех пор, как мы покинули Чары, Хромой почти не слезал с ковра. Я не раз говорил ему, что для полного восстановления ему нужно двигаться. Это можно было делать и в лесу: он не позволил бы подчиненным видеть его слабость. Но он был слишком занят кампанией.  
А потом повстанцы устроили засаду. Мне повезло – я в это время оставался в лагере. Из всего разведотряда выжило лишь несколько солдат. Хромой уничтожил нападавших, но и сам получил несколько ран. Несерьезных, как я убедился, едва он вернулся в лагерь с выжившими. Но пока я осматривал его, он положил руку мне на плечо – привычно потянулся за глотком силы, унимающим боль. Бездумный жест. Прямо посреди лагеря. Осознав, что сделал, он на миг уставился на свою руку, будто она предала его. Затем, оттолкнув меня, выкрикнул несколько приказов. Карательный отряд был собран за полчаса. Меня в него не включили. Меньше чем через три часа они вернулись, одержав сокрушительную победу.  
Хромой тут же приказал мне отправиться с ним в лес, чтобы он мог попрактиковаться в ходьбе, раз уж я так настаивал. Я ничего не заподозрил, пока не стало поздно.  
Боль от магического удара наполовину ослепила меня. Не будь я защищен, тут бы мне и конец. Все еще до конца не веря, что он решил-таки меня убить, я выкрикнул его имя вперемешку с трехэтажной бранью. Проморгавшись, я увидел его на земле.  
Лишившись магии, он потерял возможность управлять ковром. И Госпожа переоценила его силы: он корчился, раздирая грудь, отчаянно пытаясь вдохнуть. Я бросился к нему.  
– Соберись! Спокойно! Все обойдется! – пришлось закатить ему пощечину, чтобы он услышал меня. – Соберись, – я заставил его опустить руки, помог ему приподняться, положил ладонь ему на грудь. – Вдыхай. Медленно.  
Его сердце билось в бешеном темпе. Он был в ужасе – как и сам я. Черт, не мог я позволить ему умереть после всего этого. Не так, не от моей руки.  
Он вцепился мне в руку, но пальцы уже плохо его слушались. Глаза смотрели сквозь меня.  
Я в отчаянии принялся сплетать заклинание, которому он же меня и научил. Оно здорово помогало прежде, но тогда он мог дышать самостоятельно, сработает ли сейчас?.. Он так и не объяснил подробности.  
Мне пришла в голову жуткая мысль: если он лишился магии, действует ли еще связь? Я дернулся было начать делать искусственное дыхание, но вовремя понял, что тогда не смогу поддерживать заклятие.  
Тут, наконец, подключилась нужная часть заклинания, и он снова начал дышать.  
Последнее время я много практиковался, так что удерживать магию мог без труда. Меня куда больше тревожило, что ему долгое время не становилось лучше: с моей помощью он продолжал дышать, но в себя не приходил.  
Наконец я убедился, что прямо сейчас он не загнется. Я поднял его, отпустил заклятье и пошел в сторону лагеря.  
Наше появление вызвало некоторую суматоху, но я их всех послал. Никто не решился последовать за мной в шатер Взятого. В последний момент я сообразил отправить нескольких солдат в лес за его ковром.  
Уложив его на походную кровать, я встал на колени рядом с ней и попытался оценить его состояние.  
– Что ты делаешь?  
Я поднял глаза. Он смотрел на меня в замешательстве.  
– Раз ты очнулся, видимо, все в порядке. До сих пор я не был уверен.  
– Почему?  
Что именно – почему?  
– Зачем ты это делаешь? Как я сюда... ты что, нес меня?  
Тут я, наконец, понял: заклятие, все это время путавшее мое сознание, исчезло. Он временно лишился магии, а значит, не мог его поддерживать.  
– Говорил же – никакой ненависти, – сказал я. – И... я не хотел с тобой так.  
Он приподнялся, опираясь на локоть, и потряс головой.  
– Что ты помнишь? – спросил я.  
– Ты был не в себе, – несколько ошеломленно ответил он.  
Вообще-то это он был не в себе, а я всего лишь чертовски перепугался, что он сейчас окочурится у меня на руках. Но я решил не поправлять.  
Он смотрел на меня, словно впервые увидел. А я не был удивлен: уж конечно, я не мог желать ему смерти после того, как несколько месяцев помогал ему выкарабкиваться, и заклинание тут было совершенно ни при чем. "Что ж, – решил я, – пока он ошарашен, самое время задать тот самый вопрос".  
– Почему ты так настаивал, что это мои чувства и мой выбор?  
Теперь он не видел смысла отрицать:  
– Связь получается надежнее, если объект считает, что искренен.  
Объект, точно.  
Он посмотрел мне в глаза.  
– Корить меня за ложь – это слишком даже для тебя, Костоправ.  
Тут он был прав. Но негодования это не убавило.  
– Если бы не ты, мне вообще не понадобилась бы эта связь.  
Это тоже верно. И – он что, пытался оправдываться?!  
– Если бы ты за нами не погнался… – начал я упрямо.  
– В этих бумагах есть мое имя!  
– Может, оно где-то в них и есть, но бумаги ты не достал, а твое имя мне теперь известно. Ты несколько не того добивался, правда?  
– А тебя стоило бы убить.  
По его тону я понял: ничего подобного он не сделает. В самом деле не сделает. Здорово было это слышать. И для нервов полезно, и приятно все-таки осознать, что все мои старания не пропали даром.  
– Когда к тебе вернется магия?  
– Не знаю, – он медленно опустился на постель. – Это много от чего зависит. Повтори то заклятье, дышать тяжело.  
Я выполнил его просьбу.  
– А связь еще на месте? – спросил я через некоторое время.  
– Ты не чувствуешь?  
Я пожал плечами.  
– Работает, – сказал он. – Но от нее сейчас мало толку.  
Зато от меня толк был, и не только потому, что Хромой обучил меня нужному заклинанию. Без всякой связи я видел, что мое присутствие его привычно успокаивает – даже сейчас, когда он не мог черпать из меня силы.  
Походная кровать была слишком узка для двоих, но он настоял, чтобы я тоже лег. Пришлось устроиться так, что он наполовину лежал на мне. Через пару минут он уже спал. Произошедшее его полностью вымотало, но такое доверие меня почти пугало. Я знал, что его оно пугало не меньше.  
Теперь, когда мы оба понимали, что магия не при чем, все стало еще сложнее.

Три недели спустя он принял решение за нас обоих. К тому времени магия вернулась, и ему было куда лучше, чем прежде. Он даже оклемался достаточно, чтобы передвигаться по лагерю – подволакивая ноги и тяжело опираясь на палку (он не принял бы моей помощи на виду у всех, чертов гордец), но все же самостоятельно.  
Магической поддержки ему уже не требовалось, но в ту последнюю ночь он снова велел мне лечь рядом. Он коснулся связи, но мне показалось, что он не столько тянет через нее силу, сколько... просто держится за нее. Я не смог уснуть. Все было не так. Ему тоже не спалось. Большую часть ночи мы молчали.  
Потом настало утро.  
– Тебе пора.  
Он говорил спокойно, но через связь я ощутил злость и горькое сожаление.  
– Говорят, Отряд сейчас в Трубе, – небрежно добавил он.  
– Ты меня отсылаешь?  
– Сгинь, Костоправ. Пока я не передумал отпускать живым того, кто знает мое имя.  
В ту минуту я возненавидел магию, связавшую нас. Она ясно передала мне все то, чего он не собирался говорить. "Мне будет не хватать тебя", но также и "я слишком привык на тебя полагаться", а фоном – едва заметное – что-то вроде "будь осторожен". И ничего из этого он, конечно же, не произнес вслух.  
Я повернулся и ушел. Он был прав, мы слишком привыкли друг к другу.

Связь все больше слабела по мере того, как корабль уносил меня через море Мук. Я с нетерпением ждал воссоединения с Отрядом, своей единственной семьей. Не хотелось думать о том, как точно название моря соответствует моему настроению.  
Отряд перешел на сторону Белой Розы. До нашей следующей встречи с Хромым оставалось еще шесть лет.


End file.
